


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 705

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [68]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 705 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 705 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 8





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 705

KNIGHT  
Where’s your army, Indra? Could it be no one wanted to help you lie to another people about their god?

TRANSLATION  
_Weron yu fous kamp raun, Indra? Mebi bilaik non gaf in sis yu au na tromp noda kru klin hashta emo hayon?_

INDRA  
There’s a spider on your shoulder.

TRANSLATION  
_Bilaik tridropa ona yu loga._

RUSSHEDA  
Too bad you can’t kill me.

TRANSLATION  
_Sos yu nou na rip ai klin._

RUSSHEDA  
I wonder, did your parents kneel when I conquered Trikru?

TRANSLATION  
_Ai wona in, yu shela don gon nila taim ai don teik Trikru daun?_

INDRA  
If you must know, my father had already died in the battle. When it was over, yes, my mother did kneel. I thought her weak for it.

TRANSLATION  
_Taim yu souda get em in, ai nontu don slip daun ona brolgeda. Taim enon wan daun, sha, ai nomon don gon nila. Em don gon kwelen ona ai._

**Author's Note:**

> As those who've watched this season from the beginning know, Sheidheda, via a computer program, has inhabited the body of Russell, formerly Russell Prime. Same actor, of course, but it's now a being with the mind and memories of both Sheidheda and Russell. In the script, this character is referred to as Russheda. On the show, he's called Russell by all those who believe him to be Russell. A question emerges how I should refer to him in the tags and on the script. Russheda works great for our purposes: Makes clear who the actor is, but also who the actor is supposed to be portraying—and it's short. But, of course, it's not a real name. It's not something any of the characters themselves would use or no in-universe.
> 
> To help people get the character they want to get at, I'm going to use the tags Sheidheda _and_ Russheda, as well as Sheidheda!Russell. If anyone thinks I should also use Russell, let me know! I'm also going to stick with the script's convention of using Russheda.


End file.
